firefandomcom-20200223-history
Burnaby Fire Department
Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 4867 Sperling Ave. :Engine 1 (7508) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/350/50A/CAFS) (SN#603250) :Rescue 1 (7300) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#639) :Rescue 2 (7301) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#640) :Command 1 (7302) - 1999 Freightliner FL60 / ERS (SN#J97082) :Fire Investigator 1 (7206) - 1999 GMC 3500 / ITB :Ladder 4 (7401) (Reserve Ladder) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson/LTI (1500/150/100') (SN#94011KENP95002790) :Engine 21 '(7502) (Reserve Engine) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1665/250) (SN#293116) :'Engine 22 '(7505) (Reserve Engine) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1650/300) (SN#294069) :'Engine 25 '(7504) (Reserve Engine) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury/Boardman (1665/250/50' boom) :'Emergency 1 (7303) - 2003 Ford F550 4x4 / Hub (210/300/20fm/CAFS) (SN#3145-877) :Emergency 2 '- (7035) - 1981 Chevrolet Scotsdale / Anderson flatbed (SN#CS-2.5-40) (Former mini-pumper chassis) Fire Station 2 - 7578 Edmonds St. Built 2004 :'Engine 2 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/500/40A) (SN#015120) :Ladder 2 (7403) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/35A/100' tower) (SN#602150) :Hazmat 1 (7605) - 2003 Ford E450 / ITB (SN#ITBC 01/03 5573) :Hazmat Trailer '- 2003 Wells Cargo Fire Station 3 - 6511 Marlborough Ave. :'Engine 31 (7512) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/500/50F) (SN#011120) :Engine 32 (7506) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/300/25A/55') (SN#009020) :Ladder 3 (7400) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior (1500/250/105' tower) (SN#SE 1217)(Last Superior built on a Pierce) Fire Station 4 - 2326 Duthie Ave. Built 1956 :Engine 4 (7507) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/350/50A/CAFS) (SN#602250) :Engine 24 '(7501) (Reserve Engine) - 1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault (1500/300/55' boom) (SN#T89-119) :'Parade - 1954 Lafrance 710-PEC pumper (840/300) (SN#9365) Fire Station 5 - 4211 Hastings St. Built 2001 :Engine 5 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/500/50F) (SN#013220) :Ladder 5 (7402) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/300/30F/105') (SN#004240) :Tech Rescue 5 '- 2003 Ford E350 XLT :'Tech Rescue Trailer '- 2003 Wells Cargo Fire Station 6 - 3620 Brighton Ave. Built 2001 :'Engine 6 '- 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/500/50F) (SN#018020) :'Ladder 6 (7404) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1750/300/35F/100' tower) (SN#606150) Fire Station 7 - 3151 Gilmore St. Built 2007 :Engine 7 (7509) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1775/500/40A) (SN#910250) Assignment unknown :2014 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal tower (1750/300/40A/100' rear-mount) :(7503) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury/Boardman pumper (1665/250/50' boom) (SN#291078) Retired apparatus :(7301) - 1993 Spartan Diamond / Saulsbury equipment truck (SN#292040) :(7300) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury heavy rescue (SN#290084) (sold to the Crowsnest Pass Fire Department, Blairmore, AB) :(7501) - 1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1500/300/55' boom) (SN#T89-119) :(7027) - 1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T89-118) :(7500) - 1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T89-117) :(7010) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault tower (1500/150/105') (SN#T86-157) (Donated to El Salvador) :(7005) - 1987 Amertek CMC-1 / Thibault tower (1500/150/105') (SN#T86-156) (Donated to El Salvador) :(7014) - 1986 Spartan FA20-2042 / Anderson pumper (1500/250) (SN#MS-1500-91) :(7013) - 1984 King CM-1 pumper (1500/250) (SN#4043) :1982 Spartan CFC-2000 / Thibault pumper (1500/250) (SN#T82-138) (Sold to Fletcher Challenge) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (840/250/100') (SN#PFT-1045) (Traded to Anderson in 1996. Rebuilt as a 2500 gal. tanker and sold to Pond Reef Fire Department) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) (SN#PFT-1046) (Sold to Chevron Canada Limited, Burnaby Refinery) :1980 Ford C700 / Hub hazmat :1977 Scot C2FD / Pierreville quint (840/200/100') :1977 Scot C2FD / Pierreville quint (840/200/100') :1976 Ford C600 / 1992 ITB rescue :1975 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) :1975 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/250) :1974 International Hendrickson / Thibault quint (840/250/100' midship) (SN#T74-175) (Sold to Mission Fire Department) :1973 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1050/250) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) (SN#T72-175) (Sold to Fraser Lake Fire Department) :1971 Ford C / Thibault pumper (1050/250) :1969 International CO8190A / Hub pumper (1050/300) (Sold to Balfour Harrop Volunteer Fire Department) :1963 Lafrance 910-QMC quint (840/150/100') (SN#N62-8800) :1956 Lafrance C-810-PKC-H pumper (840/?) (SN#N-173) :1956 Lafrance 710-QED quint (840/150/100') (SN#9426) :1956 Lafrance :1956 Ford F800 / Thibault pumper (625/670) (SN#C56-1035) (Sold to Shell Oil, Burnaby Refinery) External links *Burnaby Fire Department *Burnaby Firefighters (IAFF Local 323 Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus